


Almost the Aftermath

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost shooting Annalise, Connor struggles to hold things together.  Michaela helps him as they try to figure out what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassanovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanovic/gifts).



Connor fights to control his breathing as he sits under the walkway, trying to wrap his head around what Annalise wanted him to do. What he almost did. He had though the night of Sam’s death was the worst night of his life, but this… this makes disposing of his boss’s husband’s body look like child’s play.

 

Annalise had threatened Oliver. Had all but said that Oliver would be raped if he went to prison. That statement is the reason he had come so close to pulling the trigger. The reason he probably would have pulled the trigger had Michaela not stepped between them. He could handle when Annalise threatened him by revealing that she had his car, but Oliver… threatening Oliver crossed a line there is no coming back from.

 

Oliver. Connor chokes back a sob thinking about his boyfriend. As much as he wants to rush straight home to make sure that Oliver is okay and then run off with him in the middle of the night, he knows he can’t. Oliver can’t see him falling apart like this. Falling apart worse than the night Oliver let Connor back into his life. Because if he does, one of two things will happen. Either Oliver will think that Connor is using or he will realize that Connor lied about having a drug problem, which means that the truth is worse. Much worse. And what actually happened to Sam is something that Oliver can never know for his own protection. Especially since there’s no telling what Asher is going to do with the information. The fact that the rest of them know Asher fucking ran over Sinclair should be incentive for him to keep his mouth shut, but sometimes he just can’t fucking help himself.

 

He vaguely registers Michaela shouting his name, begging him to not leave without her, but he can’t bring himself to respond. Despite his questioning of her judgment that morning – and rightly so – she’s the only person he can trust outside of Oliver and Gemma. And if he’s honest with himself, Michaela stepping between them is probably _the_ only reason he didn’t shoot Annalise. And he has no idea how he can ever repay her for that. Well besides taking her with if he and Oliver ever make a run for it.

 

Eventually Michaela finds him, and sits next to him on the ground, which is probably even less comfortable for her than it is for him. “She tried to get me to do it next,” she says softly. “I said I’d tell the police she lied.”

 

Connor takes a couple deep breaths, trying – and failing – to calm herself. “If they know Annalise found lied about this, they’ll find out about Sam,” he says, sounding frantic. “We’ll go to prison. Oliver will go to prison. You heard what Annalise said in there.”

 

Michaela takes Connor’s hands in her own, not knowing if it will help, but it’s better than doing nothing. “She was just trying to make you angry so you’d shoot her. Oliver’s not going to prison. We’re not going to prison.”

 

“But Sam…” Connor protests. “And Phillip knows that Oliver hacked him.”

 

“Phillip’s DNA was found inside that house. They’re not going to believe a word he says about Oliver,” she says comfortingly. “And we wanted to tell the police about Sam from the beginning. Annalise wouldn’t let us.”

 

“After we disposed of Sam’s body,” he reminds her.

 

Michaela snorts. “Looking back, everything about that was too orchestrated. Annalise probably told Wes exactly what to do.”

 

“Jesus,” Connor mutters. “I can’t do this anymore Michaela.”

 

“Work for Annalise?” she asks. “Or law school?”

 

“Both,” he replies. “Only two good things have happened to me since moving here for school.”

 

“Meeting Oliver, obviously. But what’s the other one?” Michaela asks, not sure what it could be.

 

“Becoming friends with you,” Connor admits. “As unlikely as it seemed at first.”

 

“Well it was easier to be angry at you about Aiden than to admit how well he fooled me,” Michaela replies. “He meant something to you, didn’t he?”

 

Connor barks out a laugh. “Of all the fucking times to be having this conversation…”

 

“You wouldn’t have been such a little shit about it if he was a meaningless fuck,” Michaela points out. “Which I didn’t realize then, but I know you better now.”

 

Connor looks at her surprised both by the language she used and how well she could read him. “I’m never letting you be alone in a room with my sister. I won’t have any secrets left.”

 

Michaela can’t help but laugh. “I promise I won’t use any of against you. Unless Oliver asks very nicely.”

 

Connor shakes his head. “Don’t make me rethink this friends thing.”

 

“You would never,” she says amused. “Do you think you’re okay to go home and pretend everything’s normal long enough to figure out what we’re going to do next?”

 

“I think so,” Connor says with a small nod. “Wait, what about Caleb?”

 

“Fuck,” Michaela exclaims. “I actually forgot he was at my apartment. Can I just crash with you and Oliver and let him be someone else’s problem?”

 

“I think that defeats the purpose of pretending everything is normal,” Connor points out. “Because you sleeping on our couch isn’t normal.”

 

“We could tell him,” Michaela says. “Hear me out,” she adds when she can see Connor about to protest. “He knows pretty much everything else, and he’s been willingly breaking the law to help you for months. He’s probably going to take a lot better than we’d expect.”

 

“He’ll know I lied to him,” Connor says quietly, picking at his sleeves.

 

“I’m pretty sure he’ll forgive you for that one,” Michaela replies. “And look at it this way – after we tell him we can all get shit faced drunk without him worrying that you’re going to take something else.”

 

“Getting shit faced drunk sounds like a really good idea,” Connor admits.

 

“Lets get out of here then,” Michaela replies. “I’ll follow you home so that neither of our cars are here when the police arrive.”

 

Before Connor can reply they hear the gunshot and they know that all their problems just got bigger. Much bigger.


End file.
